


Friendship

by jxpit



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxpit/pseuds/jxpit
Summary: The sunset was their favorite activity together, it was a daily thing after along day at work.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> No, they're not a couple.  
> Yes, it is short I am aware  
> It is for someone.
> 
> ====
> 
> I also started a ko-fi, if you would like to support me send me a dm and I'll happily take your commission.  
> The link is: ko-fi.com/jxpitr

The duo quietly made their way up the hill, a basket and blanket gripped tightly in orange gloves for their planned get together. The night was growing old, the sun was just dipping down the horizon as the two friends made their way towards their normal picnic spot. The air was cooling as the sun lowered its bright rays, leaves rustling in the lone tree on top of the hill. Happily, the yellow figure pushed forward up the steep hill so that they could catch the sunlight together. He stopped just in time so that he could grab Kirby's stubby hand, pulling him up so that he would not miss the sunset by being too slow. Messily laying down the soft blanket, Pac-Man motioned Kirby to sit down next to him by gently patting the spot to the left of him. The round being obliged, cheerfully skipping before plopping down next to his friend with a content bounce. Kirby took the offered fruit, inhaling it rather literally, as he watched the sky that they just managed to catch changing. Brilliant colors started to form as the sun took its turn to rest, beautiful shades of reds and oranges and dark pinks shown their truest forms, painting the sky delicately. Fireflies started to show themselves, dotting the friend's visions with tiny lights. The summer breeze felt warming as the two friends enjoyed the darkening sky together, the cheerful duo looking at each other occasionally with bright smiles upon their faces.

Just before it got too dark, Pac-Man started to clean up and allowed Kirby to consume the rest of the food before putting the blanket inside of the basket. He started to make his way down the hill quietly, his hand holding tightly onto his friend's. It was not long until they were at the crossroads where they started their short adventure, placing his head upon the blue being's head and gently gave a pat as he said goodbye. The two went their separate ways but were not sad, as the two good friends were going to meet the next day anyhow!


End file.
